1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method, system and apparatus for enhancing the security of a beacon device, and more particularly, to a method, system and apparatus for enhancing the security of a beacon device, which are capable of dynamically changing identification information generated by a beacon device, thereby allowing service to be used only in an application of an authenticated terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile communication networks and the advancement of terminal specifications, mobile communication terminals have become the necessities of people today and are evolving into total entertainment devices, beyond the scope of conventional simple communication devices or information provision devices.
Such mobile communication terminals have not only the function of performing communication over a mobile communication network but also the function of performing short-range wireless communication, such as Near Field Communication (NFC), Bluetooth communication, etc.
However, NFC has a short communication distance, and requires a separate wireless chip for communication. In contrast, Bluetooth communication has a relatively long communication distance, and most terminals have the function of performing Bluetooth communication. Accordingly, various communication services using the function of performing Bluetooth communication have been being developed.
Furthermore, a service scheme for providing various types of information to the mobile communication terminal of a user by means of a beacon via Bluetooth communication is being developed. In this case, the mobile communication terminal is used to receive corresponding beacon identification from the beacon and then obtain various types of information from this beacon identification.
However, a problem arises in that identification information transmitted by a beacon device uses a fixed value determined based on a rule, and therefore the unauthorized use of service using the beacon device by an unauthorized terminal may be possible when a specific application is executed after the unauthorized terminal has received a signal from the beacon device.